


awaken

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs), writworm42



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Avengers Anthology, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa wakes Brooke up with an unexpected sleep problem. Brooke wakes Vanessa up to solve it.





	awaken

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Meggie and Evan for beta-ing!!

Brooke is on stage, and he’s dancing. It’s funny—when he dances, he’s more aware of himself than any other time. He can feel every beat of his heart, every bead of sweat dripping slick and cool down his back. But at the same time, he’s out of himself—sitting in the wings, watching himself, studying every muscle expressing itself across his flexed arm, trying to catch the intensity in his own eyes. The music is ending, the final movement, dramatic and fast, somehow sad, and he’s winding down, his leg and hip extending in the air. _Arabesque._

Then all of a sudden, dancing Brooke sees him, runs towards him, springs a grand jeté to close the distance, hardened pointe shoe coming too close and hitting his thigh—

His thigh?

Brooke’s eyes snap open, his heart still pounding as the remnants of his dream melt away around him. He’s hardly able to come to his senses, to remember where he is, _who_ he is, when he feels it again. 

A body, small and warm, nestled into his side, arms wrapped around his waist and legs thrown over his own, hips rutting passively against his thigh. He smirks.

Looks like he isn’t the only one who’s been dreaming. 

Vanessa grunts a little in his sleep, his face worrying into a frown before smoothing out again, thrusting and squirming all the while. The friction against Brooke’s leg is erratic, determined, getting faster and harder, and Brooke knows that in Vanessa’s dream, he must be close. Close to what, exactly, he can only imagine, and the mere thought makes his own dick twitch. 

Maybe in Vanessa’s dream, he’s thrusting into Brooke hard and fast, biting his lip and looking down at Brooke gasping for breath. Maybe in Vanessa’s dream, Brooke is sucking his cock, grazing the shaft with his teeth and taking his time to swallow him down. Maybe in Vanessa’s dream, they’re both jerking each other off, pumping moans out of each other, wet sounds of stroking flesh and sticky trails of precum wrapping themselves around their hands.

All Brooke knows is, if he doesn’t wake Vanessa up soon, he might burst. 

Carefully, slowly, he shifts his weight so that he’s facing Vanessa, a window of room opening between himself and the sleeping queen’s relentless hips. He plants one hand on Vanessa’s side, steadying him, and snakes the other between his legs to palm his crotch. The touch just about does it; Vanessa’s eyes ease open, eyelashes fluttering as he blinks cloudy sleep from behind them.

“What’s goin’ on?” he frowns, but nonetheless grinds into Brooke’s ministrations, sighing deeply as Brooke begins to stroke and massage his cock through the fabric of his boxers. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Brooke leans forward and kisses Vanessa, his hand migrating from his side to his ass and squeezing gently. “Were you dreaming about me, baby?”

Vanessa breaks the kiss, licking his lips as he surveys Brooke’s face nervously, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

“What?” Brooke giggles. “Are you getting shy on me now?” he squeezes Vanessa’s ass a little harder, moves his mouth to his jawline and sucks the skin there, bringing out a strangled moan from the smaller queen. “Tell me what you were dreaming about.”

“ _Fuck…_ ” Vanessa grabs Brooke by the waist and pulls his closer, closing the distance between them again, his hardness rubbing against Brooke’s, his mouth lingering mere centimetres away, begging for Brooke to latch onto it. 

So he does. 

Usually when they fuck, it’s fast and chaotic, a tangle of limbs, teeth, and skin grabbing and pounding and coming in an aggressive, strangely skilled frenzy. This time, though, it’s slow, exploratory, Brooke tracing his fingers along every curve and dip of Vanessa’s body. 

“I dreamed you was strokin’ me,” Vanessa gasps, already coming undone under Brooke’s touch. “Strokin’ me and playing with my titties.” 

“Mm.” Brooke pushes himself on top of Vanessa, leans down and latches onto a nipple with his mouth while his hand snakes back between the smaller queen’s legs. “Like this?” he swirls his tongue around Vanessa’s hardened bud and dips his hand under the waistband of his boxers, letting Vanessa’s moans be his guide as he begins to stroke his cock gently. 

“Fuck, yeah.” Vanessa’s chest is rumbling with pleasure, heart beating fast under Brooke’s ministrations. “Just like that.” 

“Mm, you like it when I take it slow like that?” Brooke adds a little twist to his movements, his grip on Vanessa’s cock slowly beginning to tighten but his pace staying steady. He brings his head up and kisses Vanessa deeply, the shorter queen sighing into Brooke’s lips and opening his own to let Brooke’s tongue slip in. Suddenly, Brooke feels small hands scrape down his back, and he whines louder than expected, his own dick becoming hard as Vanessa’s hands continue down to squeeze Brooke’s ass.

“I dreamed about that ass, too.” Vanessa chuckles, pulling away to smirk at Brooke, who can hardly keep his eyes open as Vanessa begins to knead Brooke’s cheeks.

“Fuck, baby…” He can’t help but loosen his grip on Vanessa’s shaft as soft yet urgent waves of pleasure begin to radiate through his body, dragging his focus away from Vanessa and towards the movements of the smaller queen’s hands, the firmness of his grip and the gentle, teasing rhythm he’s established.

“Keep strokin’, pretty boy.” Vanessa’s hands freeze suddenly, drawing out another whine from Brooke.

“Don’t tease me, jackass,” Brooke groans, but he’s unable to keep from laughing a little as he minds himself, beginning to pick up the slack.

“I gotta get my kicks in somehow,” Vanessa retorts, his gaze challenging and mouth twisted into a cocky smile. “Now, come on, don’t get lazy. Do me like you mean it.”

_Well, if that’s what he wants, that’s what he’ll get,_ Brooke thinks, unable to stop a smile of his own from spreading across his face. 

“Brock? What are you—” the question is cut off with a strangled gasp as Brooke doubles down, the pace of his strokes working into a sudden frenzy that makes Vanessa’s entire body go rigid.

“You like that, baby? You like it when I take control and torture you like this?” Brooke growls, sucking at Vanessa’s neck and relishing the quiet, high-pitched _ahs_ that escape from the shorter queen’s mouth.

“Baby, I’m— _Fuck—_ I’m— _I’m gonna—_ ”

“Come for me.” 

In retrospect, it’s unfortunate that Vanessa technically hadn’t taken off his boxers. It’s even more unfortunate that the hotel they’re in doesn’t have a laundry service.

Luckily for Vanessa, Brooke has no problem cleaning up messes, and he’s always been good with his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The second in the Behind Closed Doors Series. We'll be posting one for the next nine days until the entire series is complete. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
